


For the Love of Thor!

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a bitch, Deal with it all, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki forgave Thor, Loki is an Odinson, Loki's a pain in the butt, M/M, Pokey Loki, Poor Bruce, Tony is struggling, like rlly, mention of clintasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark loves Loki Odinson to death. </p><p>But by Mjolnir he'll give him a heart attack if he doesn't stop bugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Thor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adorable lil one shot where taking Thor's name in vain is necessary if around a very bored Loki.

" _Toooooonnnnnnnyyyyyy."_

Never in his life has the said man ever been so sick of hearing his own name.

Looking down to the black haired man he ever so much loved, Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt a headache.  "Babe. With all honesty, you know I love you, but Thor help me I will cut my ears off if I hear my name again."

"But Toooooooonnyyyy...."

Bruce, on the other side of the lab tried to hide his snicker over a cough. The said man felt an eye twitch. Six hours. Six hours of plain torture. 

"Please Loki what?! I can't take it anymore! Just tell me!" 

Loki just rubbed his head against his lover's knee. The God of mischief hiding his smirk. "Love I am merely calling for your attention." and with that, he stood and walked out.

Bruce burst out laughing and Tony facetabled. It was the same thing, over and over. Annoy to a breaking point then leave. "Oh shush Bruce, go jump on a dick." 

Laughter turned into chocking on air as Bruce blushed. "Hey! Really?" 

"It was just a joke. Jarvis, track Loki and monitor his every move." The AI responded with a positive and went silent. 

* * *

"Tooooonnnyyyyy!!"

The billionaire groaned and faced the trickster who was dressed in his shirt and sweatpants. "Tony, Tony, To-"    "Hahaha, I get it. You're trying to make me snap aren't ya? Well no can do Lokes. Can't you just, go bug your brother?" Loki frowned and thought. "I couldn't find him." 

"Jarv?"

_'Mister Odinson is in the lab, sir.'_

Tony faced him once again and smiled. "There, problem solved, now go by Mjolnir. Jesus." 

Loki whined but smiled as Tony gave him a kiss and hurried off. Deciding to go find his brother, he jumped as Clint appeared behind him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you Lokes." 

"I don't see why not." His face turned into confusion but Clint smirked and disappeared into the vents. "Natasha pussy eater..."

Approaching the lab and teleporting in, he froze and did a double take. 

Thor, in between Bruce's legs, was claiming the mouth of the doctor in a noisy make out with said man sitting on the table. 

Neither of them noticed Loki's presence as they kept sucking faces. He wanted to interrupt but not at the same time. Deciding it was time to go as they rid of clothes, he teleported back to Tony, who was with the rest, excluding Clint. 

"Speak of the devil."

"I see that I am now the devil then." 

Tony tried to slip out but Loki beat him to it, catching him and nuzzling him. Sliding down and hooking onto his left leg. 

"See what I'm dealing with here?! Babe. Please."

Natasha only laughed and Steve looked at Loki. "Tony don't be a baby."

Loki started to sing. 

And it was the Duck Song.

Tony swore to God. 

* * *

Last nerve.

Tony was down to his very last nerve. He could not focus when Fury had called an Avenger meeting and kept spacing out to calm himself.

"Tony-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF THOR AND HIS DAMNED HAMMER, LOKI PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP CALLING ME." 

...

....

.........

..

Loki stood shocked at the doorway, all eyes on him, then Tony. He swears that it's never been more silent. 

"I beg pardon?"

Clint starting snickering and Thor, a sitting duck, was very confused. Why bring his name and his hammer to this? 

"Ok Tasha, pay up." 

The redhead mumbled in Russian but handed Clint a 50$. Which sent Tony into confusion. "Wait what?"

"Ah well me and Clint made a bet. Loki had to try and get you to break." Her and Clint filled the air with their laughs and snorts. 

"You..."

"I apologize Tony. I never meant any harm." 

"Fuck."

"Language."

Thor spoke up. Clearly unhappy. "Why have I been mentioned?" Bruce sighed, "I bet it meant nothing." The scientist rubbed his face. Stressed obviously. 

Thor stood and walked behind Bruce's chair. Kissing his hair, then leaning his head back to kiss his mouth and rubbing his shoulders.

"That was not expected." Steve's mouth fell open but Loki and Clint remained the same. 

"Brother, how long?"

"About 2 months have I courted Banner." Bruce awkwardly smiled as everyone turned their eyes on him. "Holy shit Bruce get some!" Tony avoided the flying object which he was lazy to even look back at. 

"This would be a bad time but you guys are loud, I hear you from the vents." Natasha hit the archer on the arm. Chuckles went around the room as Tony wolf whistled. Leaving Bruce blushing. 

Again.

"Well my friend you must've been right above us in the vents because you are not that quiet either."

Ooh.

Loki tried not to roll on the floor laughing right there. The room in tears because of that sentence. 

"But Loki was there! He saw!" 

"Don't drag my lover into this birdboy. I have some revenge to get at." Tony stood and grabbed the unlucky god by the waist, threw him over his shoulder and retreated to the bedroom where he was going to payback. "Gonna have to take a rain check Eye Patch!" 

Fury, who had watched silently glared hard. "Why do I even bother?"

Thor smirked and picked up his own lover bridal style. "Aye, I Will have to get back on that meeting." Bruce squeaked and blushed as he was carried out.

The remaining Avengers Sat in quiet awkwardness. 

"Does anyone know what the Thor just happened?" 

Three pairs of eyes turned to Clint, daring him to even go there. 

"It was worth it." 

 

 


End file.
